


星期五我将坠入爱河 Friday, I will be in love

by taodoujianmu



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, Raymond/Fletcher斜线有意义, 是拥有纯情名字的pwp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taodoujianmu/pseuds/taodoujianmu
Summary: “避孕套？”雷蒙德问。“射在我里面。”雷蒙德的喉结上下滑动。该死，他简直是天生的。
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 4





	1. 礼拜天

**Author's Note:**

> *周末了想搞一些黄色的东西，把之前写了一些的pwp拿出来又写了一点
> 
> *我发现我的xp还是比较固定的，这些花样之前大概都写过......
> 
> *如果有人看的话，可以说说看你们想看什么样的情节，我学习一下黄色知识_(:з」∠)_后面可能会写出来（也可能不会）

今天是礼拜天，雷蒙德要去做他的礼拜。

不，他不信教。他的礼拜仪式是找一家从来没去过的酒吧，一个人喝到半醉，然后打道回府，一觉睡到工作日。

所以他现在坐在这个陌生的吧台前面，端着一杯波本，余光扫描着酒吧里两两靠在一起说话男人们，意识到自己不小心选了一间同性恋酒吧。

七点钟方向有个男人放肆地打量他，雷蒙德瞥了他一眼，没心情招惹是非，喝光杯子里剩下的酒，打算起身离开。

就在这时，一个人拉开椅子做到了他旁边的位置上，他们的大腿若即若离地靠在一起。雷蒙德给了酒钱，默不作声地站起来正要走开，不速之客却向他眨了眨眼睛，搭话道：“嗨，亲爱的，来一炮吗？”

雷蒙德脱口而出：“What the fuck？”

对面的人苦恼地皱起了眉头，“是我没有理解对吗？你是指‘你他妈在说什么’还是‘我们要去哪里打炮’？”

“我不是同性恋。”雷蒙德声明。

“呃，”对方挑起眉毛，说：“以防你不知道，这里是同性恋酒吧。”

“是的，我知道，但是我不是同性恋，而且我要走了。”

雷蒙德转身象牙离开，却发现自己的手腕被人一把抓住，那人的大拇指正暧昧地按在自己的脉搏上，动脉上的压力让雷蒙德感到威胁。

放松，老兄。雷蒙德闭上眼睛深呼吸，告诉自己现在不是把挂在要带上的沃尔特P38拿出来的时候。

他回过头，咬牙挤出一个微笑，警告道：“放手。”

“好吧，”那人松开手，露出一个灿烂的笑容，眼睛在可笑的黄色墨镜后面眯起来，“顺便说一下，我叫弗莱彻，亲爱的。我能知道你的名字吗？”

“不。”

“号码？”

“想都别想。”雷蒙德不知道自己为什么还站在原地跟他说话而不是直接走人，或者给这个自称是弗莱彻的人一拳之后再立刻离开。

因为保持低调是良好的品格，他对自己说。

“真遗憾。”弗莱彻叹息，他直视雷蒙德的眼睛，充满暗示地伸出柔软的舌尖，扫过排列整齐牙齿，“如果你不打算拒绝我的话，也许我可以给你来一个很棒的口交。”

他们俩之间沉默了一小会儿，眼神在半空中交接，只有酒吧里低沉的音乐声和似有若无的调情声做背景音。

有些暧昧又有些尴尬的沉默在他们之间盘旋了片刻，像是黑啤上挤了甜奶油，看上去也许不错，但是没有人真的会去喝。

雷蒙德说：“多谢好意，但还是算了。”

接着他甩开弗莱彻的手，径直走向酒吧大门，幸运的是身后的人并没有再纠缠上来，在摔上玻璃门的时候雷蒙德不得不承认自己松了口气。


	2. 星期一

酒吧插曲后的第二天是一如既往的工作日。

雷蒙德在米奇的“会客室”里泡了一壶红茶。工作时间不喝酒，这是他的原则。

“所以，今天要见的人是谁？”他问。

米奇舒服地坐在椅子上，给自己点了支烟，“一个小有名气的私家侦探，可以帮我们弄到需要靠卖地来补贴家用的老爷们的信息。”

“很重要？”

米奇轻轻皱眉，回答道：“不好说，看他能给出什么样的信息了。”

雷蒙德耸耸肩，坐到自己的位置上，背对着门口处理自己手头上的事物来。

大概十分钟左右，侦探就进来了。

“很荣幸见到您！”侦探夸张地说，轻佻的赞美之词从他的嘴里兜不住地流了出来。

米奇打断他，“省省吧，让我看看你能给出什么。”

“不不，亲爱的，先让我们看看你能给我什么。”

听到这声“亲爱的”，雷蒙德的眉头皱了起来。他强迫自己扭过头，不知是该感到意外还是该觉得“果然如此”地看到昨天晚上和他搭讪的家伙就坐在米奇对面，穿得人模狗样的，手上还端着一杯他泡的红茶。雷蒙德感觉自己的太阳穴在狂跳。

弗莱彻显然也注意到了他，他惊喜地睁大眼睛，却没说话。

米奇注意到了他们之间的眉眼官司，微笑道：“好吧，显然这间屋子里面有一件只有我一个人不知道的事情。”

雷蒙德刚想开口澄清连他自己都不知道有什么好澄清的事情，弗莱彻就插口道：“昨天晚上的一个小插曲罢了，没什么值得注意的。”说完他还状似心照不宣地对雷蒙德举了举茶杯。

虽然确实是这样没错……但是由弗莱彻说出来，却让人觉得事情似乎并不像他说的那么简单。雷蒙德伸手捂住自己的额角，在心里长长地叹了口气。

“既然如此，不如事情就交给你们两位商议吧。”米奇看上去非常愉快，雷蒙德衷心地希望他不是在看戏。米奇嘱咐道：“交给你了，雷蒙德。”

“当然，”雷蒙德整理好心情，面无表情地对弗莱彻说：“请你跟我来。”

弗莱彻兴高采烈地点头，“乐意至极，亲爱的。”

雷蒙德把弗莱彻领到自己的办公室里，砰的一声关上门，希望以公事公办的态度赶紧处理完这件事情。

弗莱彻却不想让他得逞，他吹了声口哨，说：“所以，雷？“

“什么？“

“你的名字是雷蒙德，所以你不介意的话，我打算叫你雷。“

雷蒙德板起脸，因为这个过分亲昵的称呼而牙酸，“事实上，我很介意。请叫我雷蒙德。“

“你知道吗，雷，你比我昨天晚上以为的还要危险许多。”弗莱彻自顾自地坐到雷蒙德的办公桌前面，他说：“我原先以为你最多是个民兵组织分子来着。”

“那你应该清楚你最好别用这个称呼来叫我。”雷蒙德压低声音威胁道。

弗莱彻伸出食指摇了摇，脸上的表情越发欠揍，“恰恰相反，亲爱的。既然现在我是你老板的客人，你就不能随便动我，所以我就打算叫你雷了，这是一个很可爱的称呼，不是么？”

“暂时的客人。”雷蒙德纠正道，他抱起手臂横在胸前，说：“这世上并不这么缺你一个侦探。”

“也许吧，但我能搞到其他人搞不到的东西。”

雷蒙德嗤笑道：“你是说你能凭空变出一个无人岛来种大麻？”

“那是上帝的职能。”弗莱彻在胸前画了个十字，合掌闭眼祈祷道：“上帝啊，请赐我一个无人岛来种大麻，这样我就可以向米奇提亲把雷蒙德娶回家了。”

雷蒙德太阳穴上的血管跳了又跳，他忍无可忍地斥道：“够了！把你能提供的信息拿出来看看，要是再插科打诨的话我就把你装到水泥里沉海。”

弗莱彻终于闭上嘴巴，他从公文包里拿出了一摞资料递给雷蒙德，“这上面是我调查了的全英国四十多位贵族老爷们的财务状况。”

雷蒙德简单地翻了翻，把资料扔回桌面上，“这就是你的全部本事？”

“这里只是一半的资料，另一半的资料是他们或者他们亲属的私人联络方式，我得考虑一下你们的报价才能把这一部分信息卖给你们。”弗莱彻解释道，往后一躺靠在椅背的软垫上，做出一个想把脚架在办公桌上的姿势。

“别。”雷蒙德警告道。

弗莱彻动作一顿，问：“如果我一定要呢？”

“我会让你进医院。”他的声音听上去不像是在开玩笑。

弗莱彻瞥了他一眼，把腿收回来重新坐好，嘴上却不饶人地讥讽道：“行吧，洁癖怪。”

雷蒙德没理他，继续说：“我可以给你五十万，如果信息准确无误的话。”

“我要五百万，现金，亲爱的。”

雷蒙德打量他，轻笑一声，“你不值这个价。”

“如果我说我能让你的老板直接和贵族老爷们接触呢？”弗莱彻弯起眼睛，“早一天谈妥就能早一天开张大麻工厂，时间就是金钱啊，你说呢？”

雷蒙德终于正其脸色，他坐到弗莱彻的对面，把手肘支在桌面上，“说来听听。”

弗莱彻的舌尖在两唇之间飞快地一闪而过，他舌灿莲花地跟他说了一大堆，抛开他为了提价而杜撰的所谓“牺牲巨大”的大冒险，其实真正重要的只有这么一句话：“这周五在伦敦有个私人宴会，里面都是些私人领地大得要命个人钱包空得可怜的贵族老爷，给我五百万我就带你们老板进去。”

雷蒙德轻哼一声，“听上去很诱人，我会跟老板说的。文件留下，你可以走了，明天给你答复。”

弗莱彻从位子上站起来，摸着下嘴唇说：“不送我出门？这可不是待客之道啊。”

“好吧。”雷蒙德叹口气，起身给他打开办公室的门，“就送你到这里了，出门左转，慢走不——”

话还没说完，弗莱彻就扑到雷蒙德身上，捧住他的脸对着嘴唇咬了下去。雷蒙德的第一反应是伸手去拿挂在身侧的枪，但是弗莱彻很快就开始动手解雷蒙德衬衣的纽扣，所以他只能伸手重新关上了门。

趁着弗莱彻的嘴唇往下游移，雷蒙德终于有空暇可以开口问他：“你他妈到底在干什么？（What the fuck are you doing?）”

“干你啊，亲爱的。（You, darling.）”弗莱彻已经成功解开了雷蒙德胸口处的纽扣，现在就在他的胸口色情地又舔又咬。

雷蒙德喉咙发紧，他扯住弗莱彻棕灰色的头发逼迫他把脸抬起来，恶声恶气地问：“你是发情的狗吗？”

弗莱彻为了把自己的头发从雷蒙德的手下救出来而给他抛了个黏糊糊的媚眼，他亲昵地说：“从昨天晚上就开始想你了，亲爱的。没有在你们老板面前勃起已经是我自制力惊人了，而且你也硬了不是吗， ‘不是同性恋’先生？”他隔着裤子把手放到了雷蒙德胯下沉甸甸的一团上。

雷蒙德不知道一般人遇到这种情况会怎么样，不过他自己是头也疼老二也疼，他既不想在工作时间做出不专业的事情，也不想就这样把弗莱彻扔出去——那太便宜他了。

弗莱彻很快帮他做了决定：“我的口袋里有润滑剂。”

雷蒙德咬牙：“给我。”

弗莱彻虚伪地笑起来，从口袋里掏出一瓶东西扔给雷蒙德，“需不需要我教你怎么用？”

雷蒙德接住那那个瓶子，看了几眼润滑油瓶子上的说明，很快弄清楚了这是什么玩意儿，跟撸管的时候用的相差也不多——倒不是说他经常自己这么干。

“避孕套？”他问。

“射在我里面。” 

雷蒙德的喉结上下滑动。该死，他简直是天生的。

“脱掉你的裤子。”他简短地命令道。

弗莱彻夸张地叹息：“哇哦，我们要玩这个吗？我很久没这么玩过了。”

“脱掉你该死的裤子。”雷蒙德重复道，又说：“趴到桌子上，别压坏上面的东西，注意不要发出太大的声音。”

“我们真的要玩这个了。”弗莱彻说，他咬住下嘴唇，话里掩不住兴奋，眼睛在略显昏暗的办公室里反射着闪光。

雷蒙德微微抬起下巴指向办公桌。

弗莱彻接收了他的暗示，他直截了当地连着内裤一起把裤子脱掉，他的老二激动地翘起，顶端湿漉漉的，跟它的主人一样迫不及待。

弗莱彻听话地走到办公桌边上，主动把上面略有些杂乱的文件整理好放到一片，然后俯下身趴到桌面上，因为接触到冰冷的平面而吸气。他的两片臀瓣大方地暴露在空气中，弗莱彻甚至还故意塌下腰肢让自己的屁股显得更引人入胜。

雷蒙德解开自己裤子的拉链，掏出自己的家伙，把润滑油倒在自己的手心，看着眼前的景象缓慢地撸动自己的阴茎，让它越发坚硬怒涨。

他走近弗莱彻的，把沾满了油脂的大拇指探进他的甬道里，他的手指只受到了一点阻力，雷蒙德略微用力就把整个大拇指都挤了进去。

“婊子。”他低声喃喃道。

弗莱彻扭动屁股，小小声地呻吟，“是的……就是这样，进入我……”

雷蒙德试着抽出拇指，肠壁像是真空的橡胶管子不舍地吸住他，这让雷蒙德阴茎狠狠地跳动了一下。

“真想现在就把我的阴茎塞到你的屁股里。”他说，另一只手拍打着弗莱彻的臀瓣。

“请务必这样做……呃！”弗莱彻咬住嘴唇低声惊叫，因为雷蒙德又倒了些润滑油在手上，一下子把三根手指伸进了那个幽深湿滑的洞口去。

他曲起手指在肉穴里抠挖，显然弗莱彻的前列腺又浅又敏感，不费雷蒙德什么功夫，弗莱彻的的后穴就在他手指的动作下自己湿润起来，甚至还痉挛般地收缩，吸着雷蒙德的手指。

弗莱彻弓起脊背，从喉咙里发出压抑的呻吟。

雷蒙德把手指从那个湿润的洞口抽出来，握住弗莱彻的腰把他固定在自己的胯前，他往前摆动自己的胯部，肿胀的龟头很快就塞进了弗莱彻的屁股里。

雷蒙德发出一声半是满足半是难耐的喟叹，开始大力地往弗莱彻翕张的后穴里抽送自己的鸡巴。

他用双手固定着弗莱彻，把他卡在自己的阴茎和沉重的办公桌之间动弹不得。雷蒙德拔出自己的阴茎，又用力地把它钉进弗莱彻的后穴里，并不照顾身下人的需求，也不理会他的动静，好像他只是在操桌子上安装的一个快乐洞，好像弗莱彻只是一个假的性爱玩具。

雷蒙德掐住弗莱彻腰上的软肉，贴在他的后背上把他摁在身下。他硕大的阴茎埋在温热潮湿的肉穴里快活地抖动着；他射精，之后阴茎疲软下去；他却并不把它拔出来，只是插在弗莱彻的屁股里，直到他的鸡巴在那个洞里再次充血挺立，它一点点地涨大起来，把肉壁撑开；接着雷蒙德继续抽插的动作，坚定地、用力地，先前射进去的精液因为活塞式的动作而从洞口不堪重负地溢出。

办公室里回荡着滋滋的水声和肉体拍打的声音，电流般的刺激扫过雷蒙德的浑身上下，他感到快感从聚集在小腹，一道熟悉的闪电再次从他的尾椎升起，他的眼前闪过一片亮光，紧接着更多的精液被射到了弗莱彻的屁股里。

弗莱彻的肉穴高兴地吞下雷蒙德的精液，在雷蒙德的鸡巴离开的时候还恋恋不舍地收缩，想让这个大家伙再一次地硬起来。

雷蒙德往弗莱彻的白屁股上掴了一巴掌，弗莱彻毫不掩饰地发出一声性起的声音，富有技巧地收缩肠壁。雷蒙德感觉自己还留在那个湿洞里的阴茎头部像是被无数个小嘴吮吸，他忍耐住再来一发的欲望把自己的老二从弗莱彻的屁股里拔出来，惩罚性地又打了他几巴掌。从弗莱彻发出的声音来看这些巴掌先来没有达到原本的目的。

雷蒙德退后几步，从桌子上抽出几张抽纸擦干净自己的阴茎，把裤子的拉链拉上。他看着弗莱彻脱力地趴在桌子上，两腿颤颤巍巍地分开着合不上，精液混杂着润滑液像浑浊的蛋清一样从他两臀之间的缝隙里淌出来，来不及顺着大腿滑落，就滴落到深色的地毯上。

雷蒙德“啧”了一声，伸脚把用皮鞋鞋底把那片污渍蹭掉。

“穿好你的裤子。”他说。

雷蒙德抬起手腕看了眼手表，发现已经过去了半个多小时，他看了眼还趴在办公桌上不动弹的弗莱彻，皱眉问道：“你能起身了吗？”

“等我缓缓，亲爱的。”弗莱彻喘着气说，他扶着腰慢慢从桌子上爬起来，雷蒙德这才注意到自己之前大概是把人掐恨了，弗莱彻的腰上满是一片深红色的指痕。

弗莱彻转过身正对着雷蒙德，他的阴茎还半硬着，但看得出已经射过了一次。他裸着下身，在雷蒙德的目光里抚摸自己的还没释放的阴茎。

雷蒙德抱着手臂看着他自慰。

“你的眼神让我兴奋。”弗莱彻说。

“只是在想你什么时候能完事。”

“很快……亲爱的，很快……”弗莱彻快速地上下撸动自己的阴茎，几下后很快射到了自己的手里。

他舒爽地长叹一声，从身后抽出纸巾擦了擦自己的前面跟后面，还特意向雷蒙德展示自己湿漉漉的还没有完全合拢的小洞。

雷蒙德的精液随着他的动作而缓缓溢出，弗莱彻用手指把从穴口流出来的精液推了回去，他的手指像是肛塞一样把精液堵在洞里——要用上三根手指才堵得住他软烂的穴口。

弗莱彻扭头，舔着嘴唇斜眼看雷蒙德，同时半截手掌还插在自己的屁股里。

“真的不想再来一发吗？”他问道，作出一副可怜相。

雷蒙德的裤子越发紧绷，但是他真的有工作要做。

“你可以自己解决，我不介意。”

“在这儿？”

“不，”雷蒙德转开办公室的把手让它解锁，做出一副要送客的样子，“随便哪个卫生间都可以，请你穿上裤子离开我的办公室。”

“真无情。”弗莱彻抽出自己的手指，在衬衣下摆把它们随意擦干，抖抖自己又有些立了起来的阴茎。无奈地看了眼无动于衷的雷蒙德，他弯腰捡起地上的裤子重新穿上。

把皱巴巴的衬衣下摆塞进裤子里面后，弗莱彻俨然又变成了刚进办公室的那副模样。看着他熟练的动作，雷蒙德不禁有些怀疑他是不是长这样做——走进随便哪一个陌生人的办公室，被暴操一顿，然后屁股里含着对方的精液离开，离开后可能还会继续自慰，或是再找一个人来下一轮。

他把这个念头从自己的脑子里清理出去，打开办公室的门表示送客。

弗莱彻给他送了个甜腻腻的飞吻，吹着口哨擦着他的肩膀走了出去。

在他走后，雷蒙德沉着脸揉了揉自己胯下半勃的阴茎，压下情欲，用湿巾把弗莱彻之前射在桌子上的精液擦干净。


End file.
